Jacks or Jackstone have been long played by children. It's been a game in which pieces of metal or pebbles are tossed up and caught in various ways. Each player bounces the ball and picks up the Jacks in between bounces.
Although, Jacks game is enjoyable it is still a children game. There is no challenges after a few minutes of playing and also there is no surprise for an experienced player.
It is desirable to provide a Jacks game which attracts all ages and gender attention.
It is desirable to provide a Jacks game that challenges dexterity and coordination of a player against any opponents.
It is finally desirable to provide a Jacks game in which the markings on the faces of the Jacks give instructions to the player or to the opponents either to skip, to go back, to make fun of him/herself or even announce that he/she wins the game.